


Gentle-Hearted Fool

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [135]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sagittarius Aiolos Lives, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sagittarius Aiolos lived. He arrives at Sanctuary just in time to clean up the mess, stopping Gemini Saga from killing himself.





	Gentle-Hearted Fool

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: Caution for Saga’s canonical suicide (averted).
> 
> Look, it’s an Aiolos survived AU! Also I hate Old Man Kido with a fiery passion. Also what the shit was Aiolos thinking, giving a baby to a complete stranger he didn’t know from donkey shit in the street? For all he knew, old man Kido could have been a murderer or a pedophile. Anyway, sorry about that I have emotions. Also contains my personal headcanon that Saga was being literally possessed.  
> (Originally posted )

Aiolos was angry, not something that happened often. He was usually a pretty open, optimistic guy, if he did say so himself. Even the coma hadn't taken that from him, which all his doctors had said was a miracle.

Now though, he was angry. Blood slipped through his fingers where he had deflected the Nike Staff away from Saga’s chest. His dearest childhood friend, his teenage boyfriend, looked up at him through shocked blue eyes, hands falling numbly away from their Lady’s Staff. It clattered to the ground, Saori having dropped in in shock and fear.

That was fair. Aiolos had concealed his survival up until now, abandoned in a Greek hospital and then traveling the world trying to find the stranger he had stupidly, in a haze of pain and blood loss, given his Cloth and his Goddess to. He'd arrived a touch too late to stop the plan the old fool had set into motion, and so adapted it to suit his needs.

He had taught kindness through example to the spoiled young Saori Kido, reminded her that pride without humility was just arrogance, and she had blossomed into the young girl she had always had the potential to be. A young woman he was proud to serve and call his Goddess. She would have gotten there on her own, once the old man had passed away, he had just hastened the process

Now it was his job to stop Saga - newly freed from a long and arduous possession at the hands of Athena’s nemesis, the God of bloodshed, conquest, and violence, Ares, God of War - from killing himself over things he had no control over. Saga had always been a gentle-hearted fool, how his heart must be bleeding now with the sins of Ares seemingly staining his hands.

“Do not try to end your life, old friend. That would be a waste of a good Saint of Athena,” he told Saga softly. Tears filled familiar blue eyes.

“I am not a good Saint. I'm not even a good man.” He choked, tears pouring down his face. Aiolos hauled him close into a hug, only slightly awkward with him crouched and Saga kneeling.

“You can lie to yourself, but don't lie to me, Gemini Saga.” He said, soft and fierce. “You are a good man who tried to stave off the power of a God to preserve what you could.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
